Card games have for a long time provided entertainment and amusemement for adults and children alike. Because card games are interesting, exciting, and even challenging, they are often able to hold and maintain the attention of players for hours at a time. Beyond simply the pure enjoyment of card games, card games provide an opportunity for people to join together in fun and fellowship.
Although many well-known card games are played by great numbers of people today, one finds that many of the card games commercially available today are designed around like and similar concepts. Put simply, many commercially available card games are very much alike and do not provide for stimulating and entertaining gaming.
There is an continues to be a need for more exciting, challenging and entertaining card games.